Glimpses
by delicatedestiny
Summary: Series of one-shots that look into glimpses of Sam & Jules' everyday lives.  Warning: Contains fluff and Jam.  Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, as always. I wish I could pretend I had something to do with this show, but unfortunately not.

A/N: Set sometimes season 4, before Priority of Life & Slow Burn. AKA, they're still a secret

There's something about watching Jules cooking, particularly breakfast, that makes him smile. It always happens on the mornings where Jules wakes up before him and snags the shower first, hating having idle hands as she waits for him. They had long since learned their lesson about sharing a shower in the morning when one time had led to them nearly being late and blowing their cover. That had led to her promptly enforcing a rule that they really needed to shower separately in the morning (it joined the ranks of her rules of dropping him off a certain distance from HQ when there was good enough weather to use his bike, or where he can park his car around her place in the winter time).

So when he wakes up to an empty bed and the shower running, he can generally be assured of a glimpse of a more domesticated Jules. The first time watching her had been an accident. He had gone through his morning routine faster than usual. Between his quicker than usual preparation and her inability to find clothes that were clean, he had managed to catch the tail end of her cooking.

She had seemed so content and at ease, making quick scrambled eggs as the bread toasted and bacon sizzled. Straining his ears, he had caught her quiet voice singing along to the radio as she fluidly moves around the kitchen, checking on things in a casual manner. It was so unlike her persona when she was at work, where she was always on the go, doing everything concisely and efficiently, always ready for her next task. Observing her in this new element, time seemed to go by just a little slower and it was a good slow. Much like his trade from a car to a bike, it was a perfect contrast to their high-stakes, all-action job. As a result, it had gradually become a habit to hurry along his routine so he could watch her for just a little longer.

Besides that, it was nice to think that they could have this for the rest of their lives; taking turns making meals or cooking together. Watching her so relaxed and normal, it's easy to get immersed in visions that he hopes for their future.

In his head, her kitchen becomes the center of chaos, two children running around the island as she laughs and he's chasing them around, trying to get them out of her way and seated at the table so they can all eat and shuttle everyone off to where they need to be; school, daycare, work.

Generally he pictures mornings filled with screaming, teasing, tongues being stuck out (by the kids usually although there are times when he and Jules do it as well). There's definitely chatter all around. The kids will talk excitedly about what they expect from the day and there are discussions about how to efficiently get everyone to their next destinations and sometimes talk about how to get back together to head to the SRU picnic so the kids can see the other SRU members, their family in every manner except for blood.

Other days, he imagines it's the weekend and they have the day off, so he's in the kitchen with her and their children come stumbling down the stairs in their pyjamas, rubbing sleep from their eyes and still yawning. Mornings are then more subdued but get gradually louder as everyone slowly wakes up with the food, chocolate milk (in the kids' cases), and coffee (for Jules and him).

Either way, he wants that to be his reality: having a family a little less-screwed up than the one he had growing up. He'll be a doting father and husband, not one who rules with an iron-fist, no questions asked. They'll have kids who can just be kids, with no forced expectation, who won't feel the need to be as perfect as he had to be with his father. And with Jules, he can envision it.

Her voice summons him back to reality. "Sam?" she calls out, clearly not for the first time if her amused smile is any indication. When his eyes snap to meet hers, she laughs as she slides a plate in front of him and sits down as well. "I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Sorry, still here," he replies easily with a charming smile, digging in and nearly groaning. He's not sure how he, a guy who basically lives on takeout, managed to be with an amazing woman who is also a fantastic cook, but he's grateful for whatever higher power decided it was okay for someone like him to end up with Jules.

She cuts into her pancake, eyeing him thoughtfully. "What were you thinking about?" she asks before taking a bite.

"Everything." It's an honest answer, although he makes it sound more casual by pairing it with a shrug. These dreams of the future have become everything he's ever wanted and then some. Now he's just waiting for them to happen.

A/N: Yeah, a little overly fluffy, sorry, haha, I couldn't really help myself. First of (hopefully) a series of short one-shots all posted in here. If you like this, you have SYuuri and Infame to thank for nudging me along. Reviews are love & encouragement :) - Kimmy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, as always. I wish I could pretend I had something to do with this show, but unfortunately not.

A/N: Set after Slow Burn.

It wasn't exactly an unfamiliar day: long shift, tough call, good ending, followed by some team bonding and unwinding at the Goose. It was, however, the first time they were going out after he and Jules had gotten the okay to be together while remaining on the same team.

And before, in situations at the Goose like this particular one, he had just sat back and let Jules take care of herself. It wasn't as if she couldn't and she would rather handle things like that on her own. As she'd often argued, just because she was a woman didn't mean she needed her colleagues to help turn away the constant stream of guys hitting on her when she left them to get a drink (although she said there were only ever a few, it felt like a constant line-up to approach her from his perspective). Besides, she reminded them repeatedly, she had grown up with brothers; she could definitely hold her own.

Usually, she could. He'd seen her tactics. On the guys who seemed genuine, she'd flash them an apologetic smile, tell them she wasn't interesting. They'd smile, sometimes buy her a drink anyways, then be on their way. No harm, no foul. The guys who were a little more persistent than that got her patented, "I'm a sniper," response and hardened officer look. She had tried the latter one already on the guy beside her now, as she turned away from him.

Either way, he had previously left her to her own resources, allowing himself to be pushed to the sideline, watching his girlfriend be hit on. All that because in the eyes of those they were with, they weren't anything more than friends. It would have looked out of place to interrupt on her behalf, as the other guys had learned to let her deal with it in her own way.

But now everyone knew and the curious eyes were darting between Jules at the bar and him in his seat, arm casually stretched on the back of the chair she'd been occupying before heading off to get a drink. And he was trying awfully hard to play it cool but his teammates were definitely not making it easy for him, smirking slightly.

Granted, the ever-persistent guy at the bar didn't appear to be understanding Jules' brush off very well. Maybe the sniper thing was as much a turn-on for the stranger as it was for him, as he still hung around beside her, apparently still talking to her despite the fact her entire body was turned away from him. She didn't have her drink yet, so walking away wasn't much of an option. Instead, she stood there tensely, ignoring the man as far as they could all tell, since she hadn't said anything back. He couldn't fault the guy for trying, much like he couldn't blame any of the others who approached her. It was Jules. Even after a long day at work, she looked great. Jeans and shirt hugging her curves, hair slightly curled; just enough to remind her co-workers that she was different from them. At work, she could keep up with the big boys: run, shoot, rappel with the best of them. But when she was off-duty, she wasn't Jules Callaghan, hardened SRU officer; she was just a woman. Not that he needed the reminder, although his eyes still wandered appreciatively up and down her figure.

So he let Jules handle the man, as he always did, casting cursory glances in their direction. But when the guy's hand somehow made its way to rest dangerously low on her back, Sam's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The stranger had both his, and the team's, full attention now.

It wasn't just theirs either. Jules had changed from her body entirely turned away from his to facing him head on. And if her face was any indication, she was less than impressed by what was happening.

Spike knew it too. "Oh, that guy is a dead man," he said aloud, shaking his head.

Pausing for only half a second, Sam smoothly got out of his seat and headed towards his irate girlfriend, who was glaring at the man. Interestingly enough, the man looked relatively sober and was still leering at her as he spoke, despite her narrowed eyes. When Sam got close enough, he had just missed the end of the man's spiel, but judging from Jules' expression, he had arrived just in time.

Sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close, he briefly ignored other man. "Sorry, was just talking to the guys about doing some shooting practice tomorrow," he asked Jules, who had relaxed a bit at his touch, which he took to be a good sign. At least she wouldn't be kicking his ass just yet. He signalled to the bartender for a beer, just out of force of habit.

"Oh really?" she questioned, with an arch of her brow. They both knew he was lying, but if a speedy once-over told him anything, the other man would be quicker to leave them if some sort of intimidation played a factor.

Instead of answering, he glanced at the man. "Hey, I'm Constable Sam Braddock." Not generally how he introduced himself, but hey, whatever worked.

"You're a cop?"

"Yeah, used to be in the army, stationed in Afghanistan before coming back here. And you are?" He might have been laying it on a little thick, as Jules hid her smirk behind her finally-arrived drink, but he figured this would be the one time Jules let him pull the 'over-protective boyfriend' mode out. He might as well have a little bit of fun with it.

His fun was already over though, as the man mumbled, "Just grabbing a drink," before walking away in defeat, shoulders slouched in the tell-tale manner that every man rejected had.

Sam couldn't help the grin on his face as he grabbed his beer and headed back to their group, arm still loosely wrapped around her. He snuck a quick look at his girlfriend. There was still a small smile on her face. So far, so good. She didn't seem as pissed off as she did the one time he had made the mistake of intercepting on her behalf, but then again, that had been long before they had had anything between them. He had definitely thought twice after that incident.

"You know, I could have handled that on my own," she began, although it sounded more like a habit than an actual scolding.

"Yeah, I know, but I figured we could go less lethal this time," he replied easily with a wink, receiving a nudge in his ribs for both his words and, out of habit, his actions.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Only this one time. Do it again and beware of the consequences." The pair sat down with their team, all of them eyeing one another to see who would comment first.

Spike was the first to break the silence, shaking his head. "Samtastic, you disappoint me. I was expecting a real show, maybe a punch, or at least some sort of in-his-face action." At the look of disbelief from the others, the Italian faltered. "Okay, maybe not but come on, that would have been interesting to see!"

Sam just watched with a broad grin, as the conversation rose again. Debates on what it would take for Sam to punch out another guy, with Jules' interjections about how Sam didn't need to do anything nor did she want him to, began. He commented occasionally but for the most part, he just sat back and relaxed, the hand draped on the back of Jules' chair toying mindlessly with the ends of her hair, making her look back and smile at him before returning to the discussion at hand. It was nice, both being able to come to Jules' rescue (even if it was unwanted) and having the team joke about it. With the acknowledgement of what he and Jules had from those closest to them came a sense of reality. And it only served to solidify their relationship.

A/N: Just a random thought that I kept having. Quickly written and short. Sorry for both those things =P If there are any mistakes, I also apologize for that, I just wanted to post it :) Enjoy! As always, reviews are love & encouragement. - Kimmy


End file.
